Modern combustion engines may include one or more cylinders as part of the engine. A cylinder head and an associated piston may define a combustion chamber therebetween. Fuel for combustion is directly injected into the combustion chamber by, for example, a fuel injector which is associated with the cylinder. The fuel injector has at least one orifice disposed such that it can directly inject fuel the combustion chamber.
Different mixtures and/or equivalence ratios of a fuel/air mixture may produce different results during combustion. A manner in which the injected fuel mixes and/or interacts with air and other environmental elements of the combustion chamber may impact the combustion process and associated emissions. Further, if the fuel and. air mixing is inadequate, then increased amounts of soot may form within the combustion chamber.
U. S. Pat. Publication Ser. No. 2016/0298529 discloses a conical duct structure disposed within a combustion chamber of an engine. The conical duct structure defines a plurality of ducts that form passageways corresponding to orifices of the fuel injector. Fuel jets discharged from the orifices of the fuel injector are channeled through the ducts into the combustion chamber.